clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jkm5
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jkm5! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 17:55, August 13, 2011 Hi is your avatar a Card-Jitsu card? I would love to use it in the "Creative Card" draw on my blog. Zaid184 (My CP Name) 11:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Dear Jkm5, Your beta puffle power card was published. Here it is: http://i42.tinypic.com/5dj6a9.png Now hope for it to win! Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:31, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Join Join chat please --It's the one...the only...ROGER6881! 20:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Come on, come! Club Puffle Hi zaid, In your Profile I couldn't help but noticing that Club Puffle was there, I want to tell you that there are many out-side of CP progects, CPPS aren't known by CP staff. So It would be Ok to make Club Puffle (I think). Best regards, ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 15:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can you make me admin on the hedgehog hideout wiki. Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 18:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN ON THE LOOSE!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 10:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Join chat, Sdgsgfs 13:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Your template Hi Jkm5, This is the template you requested! -- Dps04talk 11:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Long time no talk Hey its me,Waddle467. Are you still working on HH? and can you tell the guys to unban me i miss talking to everyone D: Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 13:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) On the chat im sorry if i was offneding you with the slap thing :( I really hope you can forgive me Your Invited! You are a great friend! What do you mean,Jkm? Your'e one of my best friends on the whole wiki! You are very nice,and you follow the rules. You are also very creative! Hedgehog hideout is a great idea. You are awesome! I dont hate you! You are epic! You are amazing! You are my friend! Please dont quit,Jkm! ~~Waddle467 You have been unblocked from this wiki. ~Happy65 ''' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 12:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Try joining chat now, i un-kickbanned you :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry